Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-6t^{2}-7t) + (5t^{3}-2t^{2} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6t^{2}-7t + 5t^{3}-2t^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{6 t^2} - {7 t} + {5 t^3} - \color{#DF0030}{2 t^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 5 t^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^2} + { -7 t} $ Add the coefficients. $5t^{3}-8t^{2}-7t$